


Neil's Firsts

by P0tatonoah



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: First Dates, First Times, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Neil in flip flops?, Soft andrew?, just a tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0tatonoah/pseuds/P0tatonoah
Summary: There are so many things Neil must have experienced for the first time after he decided to stay with the Foxes (what with being able to exist as himself and all). This is what I came up with...
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Neil's Firsts

Since he stopped running, Neil had had a lot of firsts. The first time he travelled somewhere just because he wanted to, the first time he watched Legally Blond (Nicky thought it was fitting since Aaron had just gotten into med school and looked all cute with his tiny lab coat -Nicky’s words, not Neil’s). 

The first time he’d bought a piece of furniture. The first time he tried to assemble said piece of furniture and then the first time he watched Andrew burn what was supposed to be an Ikea dresser.

His first pair of flip flops. They weren’t practical at all. Neil couldn’t run in them and they made an annoying flapping noise whenever he walked so he didn’t wear them in public. And there was no point in wearing them at home when he could just walk barefoot. They were the most useless thing Neil had ever bought. He loved them.

There was also the first time he felt young. He was answering questions from the press after a game and, as they asked about his relationship with Andrew, he said _“One time he hit me with a racket, it was awesome.”_ The reporter didn’t know what to make of that statement, but Nicky had been so proud of him for using a _Mean Girls_ ' reference, it looked like Neil had just been nominated for a Nobel prize.

His firsts with Andrew meant the most, though. The first time Neil touched Andrew’s hair, his neck, his face, there had been a rush, a hunger. But as he got the green light to go further, it just felt… right. Like his hands belonged on the crook of Andrew’s thighs and his fingers were meant to trace lines down his spine. Neil felt like his lips knew every inch of Andrew’s body before they were ever allowed to touch it.

Their first real fight had been about Kevin. Neil had asked Andrew why he’d punched the other man’s face and all Andrew said was _“For being his asshole self”_ which pissed Neil off. The fight led to some angry sex (not a first), which led to a long conversation and Andrew promising he would try to express his feelings in a less violent manner. 

One thing Neil would never forget was his first date. He and Andrew had been not a thing for a while, but they had never been on a proper date.  That appalled Nicky to such an extent that he made his mission in life to arrange them a romantic night out. Neil had never been that nervous, not when he was on the run, not when he faced Riko on live television, not even when he got kidnapped by his murderous father. But something about sitting alone with Andrew at a restaurant made his insides churn. To his surprise though, Andrew’s bored demeanor didn’t make an appearance that night and they talked about all the random things they usually discussed, and even a few things they usually avoided, like their relationship status. Falling into a comfortable silence on their way home was easy, and they walked hand in hand cause, apparently, they were ~boyfriends~ now. 

There was also the first time Andrew kissed him goodbye. They had kissed many times, for many different reasons, but this tiny romantic gesture was new. Neil had been standing in the doorway cradling a mug of coffee in his hands when Andrew just laid a soft kiss to his lip, no “yes or no” this time. Just simple confirmation that they'd see each other later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this while reading abraxos-is-toothless' "Sharing a first" fic, so maybe check that out?


End file.
